Jael
by lialove
Summary: A Hispanic girl arrives at Anubis House speaking little English. But yet she might just hold the key to opening everything. Translations at bottom of page


I walk up to the boarding school, shaking in mis botas. Sorry, my boots. English is so weird. I just wanna go back to Costa Rica, where everyone speaks the way I do. The cab driver starts to walk away with my bag.

"Espera, ¿a dónde vas con mi bolsa?" I yell, getting strange looks from some other kids. Ugh, inglés la gente estúpida. I finally catch up with him and hand him some money.

"Gracias Senor." I thank him and head over to it. I go to knock and until I see the door already open.

"Upe?" I ask quietly, and slowly step inside. I look around and see some kids sitting around, whispering. I clear my throat and they look up, obviously startled. "Hola, buenas tardes. Y tu?" I say and smile. Most of them look at me like I have 5 heads, but the dirty blonde girl and the blonde guy smile.

"Hola. Buena, pero no entenden ni papa." He explains. I nod while he explains what I said. They nod. "Tengo dos preguntas. ¿Cómo te llamas y habla usted Inglés?" He asks me.

"Me llamo Jael [jay-el] De Llamos y puedo hablar algo de Inglés." I say. The girl looks at me smiling and I smile back.

"Como te llaman?" I ask her.

"Me llamo Nina. Nina Martin." She answers. "Y me llamo Brian Walker." He smiles at me.

"¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué están son nombres?" I ask her. she smiles at the others, who are now looking at us like we have 5 heads.

"Ellos llaman Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis, Fabian Rutter, KT Rush Patricia Williamson, y Eddie Miller." She explains. I nod and see who's who. Nina is sitting next to Fabian, so I'm guessing they're dating. The redhead, who I'm pretty sure is Patricia, is arguing with the blonde boy, who I think is Eddie. And the blonde girl, Amber, is holding hands with Alfie, I'm pretty sure that's who. And then there's Brian and KT. They are clearly not dating. I'm guessing they are the only single ones in this secret group.

Then a tall blonde boy and a petite brunette walk in, holding hands of course.

"Hola, buenas tardes." I say and smile. They look from Bry to me.

"Hey Bry. Who's the chick?" The blonde asks, earning a glare from me and a whack from the brunette.

I roll my eyes and mutter to Nina, "Cállate cabeza de la fregona." Then I ask the two newbies, "Me llamo Jael. Y tu?" I smile at them while they look at me. I realize they can't understand me.

"Sorry, my name is Jael De Llamos. What are your names?" I say, smiling at the girl. I don't think Mophead and I will get along too well, though. The girl smiles back and nudges him.

"I'm Joy and that's Jerome. Sorry about him, he's kinda in a bad mood for some reason." The girl says. I nod, not completely understanding. Nina translates. "Yo soy Joy y Jerome. Lo siento por él. Él es de mal humor por alguna razón." I nod, finally understanding. The girls lock arms with me and lead me upstairs. We stop in front of the first room. "Esta es nuestra habitación. Ámbar, KT, y Willow están arriba y Alegría, Mara, y Patricia están en el pasillo." She tells me. I nod and drag my bag in the room, to the bed closest to the window. Nina sits on her bed and pulls out a locket. "¿Qué es eso?" I ask her, and she quickly hides the locket. "No, nada de nada." She says harshly. She clearly sees my shock and hurt written all over my face. "Siento güila." she replies, feeling bad. I shake my head and pull out my own necklace, where the stone was glowing a bright blue. Nina's necklace starts to glow as well. I look at Nina, completely confused. She grabs my necklace and puts them together. But the light quickly burns out. "Tengo una idea!" She yells and runs out of the room, and up into the attic. All of the guys except Jerome are there. So is Amber, KT, and Patricia "KT, I need to see your key!" She yells. KT hands her a key and puts all the things together. They glow a bright purple. Then a rumble rocks the house. All the guys grab hold of their girls. So KT, Brian, and I all grab each other. I wrap one arm around KT's shoulders, and I wrap my other arm around Bry's neck. He grabs my waist while KT ends up just grabbing a pole for some reason. So I just wrap my other arm around him, so he wraps his other arm around me. But it doesn't do all that much cause we fell to the ground. And he lands on top of me. He tries to get off of me, but the house is still shaking. Amber sees us and squeals, "Aww, someone's got a crush! Go Brael." Brian translates, "Aw alguien tiene un flechazo! Ir Brael." I finally understand and blush. Brian is clearly blushing too, so at least I am not the only one. Wait, why am I blushing? Do I like him?

Translations-

Espera, ¿a dónde vas con mi bolsa?- Wait, where are you going with my bag?

inglés la gente estúpida- stupid English people

Gracias Senor- thank you sir

Upe?- Hello? Anyone home?

Hola, buenas tardes. Y tu?- Hi, good afternoon. How are you?

Hola. Buena, pero no entenden ni papa.- hi, good. They don't understand what you are saying.

Tengo dos preguntas. ¿Cómo te llamas y habla usted Inglés?- I have two questions. What's your name and do you speak English?

Me llamo Jael De Llamos y puedo hablar algo de Inglés.- My name is Jael De Llamos and I do speak English.

Como te llamos?- what's your name

Me llamo- my name is...

Y- and

Y tu?- and you?

¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué están son nombres?- And them? What are their names?

Ellos/Ellas- them/they

Cállate cabeza de la fregona.- Shut up Mophead.

Esta es nuestra habitación. Ámbar, KT, y Willow están arriba y Alegría, Mara, y Patricia están en el pasillo.- This is our room. Amber, KT, and Willow are upstairs and Joy, Mara, and Patricia are down the hall.

¿Qué es eso?- What is that?

No, nada de nada- No, nothing at all

Siento guila- Sorry Girl


End file.
